


Summer Job

by deathbyoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Names, Blow Jobs, Cheating, College student!Johnny, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Trophy Husband!Taeyong, summer job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyoon/pseuds/deathbyoon
Summary: Johnny's best friend, Sehun, sets Johnny up with a summer job at his older cousin's house while he's away for a business trip.Sehun forgets to mention that his older cousin has a smoking hot husband who Johnny can't help but want to fuck shamelessly into some bed sheets.





	Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i randomly had an idea about Johnny being a college kid who's trying to land a summer job to have some money for his broke college ass. And I couldn't help but think that an older, sexier Taeyong was apart of it, SO i created this mess lmao.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it and please leave a kudos and perhaps a comment! have a good day loves xx

_"Dude, my older cousin has been looking for someone to take care of the pool and shit. If you're down to make some money, I can tell him you're interested." Sehun said while sipping his banana milk as he sat in Johnny's small, one person dorm room._

_Johnny looked over his shoulder as he sat in his desk, reviewing some materials before the big exam tomorrow, "Wait, seriously?" Johnny said, looking at his best friend forreal._

_"Yeah dude, of course! Since we can't spend it together this year, might as well make you earn some cash." Sehun chuckled and shot a smile at Johnny who smiled back._

_"Thanks Hun." Johnny said and Sehun waved him off, "No problem, J." Sehun said, pulling out his phone to text his older cousin. Johnny was stoked._

_____

Now, Johnny stands in front of a pretty impressive mansion. It wasn't insanely huge but it was a decent size for a married couple with no kids. Something that can definitely be shown off with pride, no doubt. Johnny walked up the paved stone path and up a couple of steps before knowing on the contemporary wood door. Waiting for Jaehyun to answer.

Sehun gave Johnny a pretty choppy description on how Jaehyun looked. He should have chestnut brown hair, usually slicked back, pretty fair skin and was about Johnny's height, maybe a an inch or two shorter. Johnny waited at the front door until it opened, and what revealed not to be a chest nut haired man....but a silver haired man, with pretty brown doe eyes and pink lips to contrast. Johnny was absolutely stunned by how beautiful the man in front of him looked. He legit looked like he could have stepped out of a painting.

Johnny stared unblinkingly at the silver haired man until he realized it was an awkward silence. 

He cleared his throat, and looked at the man, "Hello, I'm Johnny. Is this Jaehyun's house," Johnny asked, pretty awkwardly too, letting his large hand scratch the back of his neck, "I'm here for a pool cleaning job. He told me this was his address." Johnny said, letting his hand fall from his nape as the silver haired man just stared at him, not moving or speaking a word since Johnny finished his sentence. Johnny felt a cold shiver go down his spine by the man's scolding gaze.

"Yes, this is his house. I'm his husband, Taeyong." The man finally spoke, in a very soft voice to add.

Johnny was shocked, looking at the man and seeing how he looked pretty young, not too far older than him. It shocked him actually, he expected someone older, and well, female, which was probably wrong on Johnny's part. He shouldn't have assumed that so quickly.

"Oh, hello. Is Jaehyun home?" Johnny asked, assuming he needed to talk to Jaehyun, not Taeyong, but he wasn't really sure since, well, Taeyong did own this house too. So, he could talk to him.

"He left early this morning," Taeyong spoke, looking up at Johnny, noticing a big height difference between them, "He told me you were coming and what to do for you, so please come in." He said, moving over to the side as he opened the door all the way, letting the college giant walk into the home. Johnny stepped into the contemporary mansion and saw the nicely modern industrial design inside. Seeing that the couple enjoy the more modern look instead of the victorian look that was most popular in mansions, especially here in Korea randomly. 

"You'll be working four times a week, four hours a day, with a break included." Taeyong said, shutting the wooden door and looking at Johnny.

Johnny quickly focused on Taeyong as his wondering eyes were preoccupied earlier, Taeyong couldn't help but look into Johnny's brown eyes, noting how they were the perfect color of chocolate and how Johnny's skin was a healthy sun-kissed color.

Taeyong traveled his eyes down Johnny's impressive frame. He was built perfectly. Beautiful proportions with long legs, rippling muscles as the smallest flex showed beautifully on Johnny's bare arms. Taeyong even took note of Johnny's attire. He wore a simply white muscle tee that was tucker into some thin black sweatpants and simple checkered vans. He really looked like a college kid. Well, he was so it made sense.

Johnny nodded at Taeyong, looking straight at him, "Um, What days and what time?" Johnny asked, not really knowing his full schedule. 

After Sehun texted his older cousin, Jaehyun. He just accepted Johnny, since he had to be a good kid if Sehun was friends with him. Jaehyun got ahold of Johnny's number and told his address and to meet him at the house for further details. And, Jaehyun decided to flake and let his poor husband to the job.

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday." Taeyong said, leading Johnny into the room to the right, obviously the large living room, connecting to a simple dining room with a half stone wall separating the two rooms. "You will work from 12 to 4 pm. You can take a 30 minute break any time." Taeyong said.

Johnny nodded to what the older one was saying as he continued to lead him through the dining room and into an archway to the left of the dining room with a small hallway, right in the middle, having a large white windowed door. Taeyong stood in front of it, opening it and stepping out to a red concrete patio that sets on a small hills that overlooks the grand pool and garden. Johnny was shocked at the sight, seeing how nice and open the garden and pool was. It was lush and full of green plants. Some speckles of flowers here and there with a shed that sat right between two rose bushes. That's where all the tools were probably.

"This is your job," Taeyong said, looking at the grand almost olypmic sized pool, "It won't be you're only job though. You will do some yard work here and there, mostly just watering the plants and maybe mowing the lawn but we just cut it yesterday so who knows." Taeyong shrugged as he looked at the giant who nodded, still staring at the scenery, it made Taeyong chuckle softly. He has never seen someone so amazed by his backyard before.

"I'll bring you refreshments, I don't want you to die out here," Taeyong said, shielding his eyes as he looked up at the clear blue sky, no clouds in sight as the bright, burning suns struck them with head, "I heard it's going to be a very hot summer. So, don't mind if you want to use the pool." Taeyong looked back at Johnny who was looking at Taeyong now, nodding at his approval of using the pool.

"Okay, thank you." Johnny said, smiling kindly to Taeyong. Johnny never thought he would use the pool, especially one that was owned by such a beautiful man. 

Taeyong slightly blushed at Johnny's kind smile, feeling a sudden thump in his heart that he hasn't felt in quite a while. Taeyong felt his cheeks turn hotter and probably redder as he realized his situation. He looked away from the college student and nodded, "Yes, of course. You're welcome." He said, turning around and walking passed Johnny and back into the doors.

"You'll start tomorrow, okay? You'll be paid every end of your shift on Saturday, twenty dollars an hour. Does that sound okay?" Taeyong asked Johnny, who now slipped in the air conditioned mansion and closed the door behind him. Johnny simply nodded and smiled softly.

"That sounds great! Can't wait to start." Johnny said, genuinely excited to spend his summer working, especially around this beautiful man. 

"Great, see you tomorrow." Taeyong said, smiling sweetly at Johnny which went straight to Johnny's heart. A hard thump busted through his heart which circled through Johnny, it freaked him out for a second. Johnny never felt that before.

Before Johnny could take hold of what happened, Taeyong was showing him the way out, letting the boy go home for the rest of the day. Johnny quickly followed as Taeyong opened the door, stepping aside to make Johnny go out, "I'll pay you for today too, don't worry." Taeyong said, looking up at Johnny who was staring into Taeyong's eyes.

"Um, okay, thank you." Johnny nodded as Taeyong smiled again. **_ba-bump_**. Another hard thump happened in Johnny's chest. Johnny was again shocked as he quickly walked out the front door, allowing himself not to see the pretty smile Taeyong had or else something might have happened.

He heard the door close behind him as he walked back to his red sudan, opening the driver's door and looking up at the house. Seeing how amazing it really looked, taking in all the dark marble and grey stone that framed the house, with the large pane windows that allowed such strong light. It was truly going to be a interesting summer.

\---

It's been a week since Johnny worked for Sehun's older cousin. He been cleaning the pool, making sure no leaves or any type of debris entered the pool, washing down the cement that surrounded the pool so it was nice and clean, and dusting off the plush lawn chairs and cleaning the white wooden tables next to each chair.

It was definitely not hard work, but it was _hot work._ Johnny had to wear something completely different from his first day of seeing the house. He started to wear many swimming trunks, usually the color black but some had cute patterns, like mini flamingos and neon geometric shapes. They always were complimented with a white muscle tee or a white wife-beater tank top. Johnny wore his old converses too, he didn't dare to wear his checkered vans near the water, they were new and his favorite pair of shoes.

Johnny sighed as he lifted his black sunglasses off his nose to wipe his face with his muscle tee, seeing the thin, white material dampen due to the amount of sweat Johnny produced. Today was an especially hot day. Not a single cloud in the sky and it was only 1:30. 

"Are you okay?" A soft voice broke Johnny out of his break. He looked up to see Taeyong, holding a small metal tray that had two glasses of homemade lemonade. But, the lemonade wasn't exactly the thing that Johnny was looking at. 

Johnny looked at Taeyong and his appearance. Taeyong wore short, pink swim trunks, white, red, and green gucci slides with a _very thin,_ white cotton wrap cover up. His silver hair was pinned back with some cute metal hair clips with a pair of white, tiny sunglasses adorned his eyes.

He looked _breathtaking_. Johnny noted as he saw Taeyong's smaller frame was naked, the wrap cover up was open, just setting right off his shoulders, allowing Johnny to drink in Taeyong's beautiful and smooth body. It was a pretty fair color, smallest amount of melanin showing, pretty pink nipples shown which made Johnny want to devour his small and sweet body. Johnny shook his head from those horrid thoughts, _"He's married, you fucking idiot"_ Johnny thought to himself, looking at Taeyong, who took off his sunglasses, letting it set on top of his head, eyes boring in Johnny's.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Johnny said, rubbing the back of his sweating nape, "I was just wiping my face, it's really hot today." Johnny said, removing his hand and wiping it on his tee, Taeyong simply nodded, sighing.

"It is hot today, this summer is going to be brutal. Sorry about that." Taeyong said with a small pout, Johnny thought it was the cutest thing he has ever seen, "I did promise to bring you drinks, so here's some lemonade. Come, take a small break." Taeyong said, walking to his left and letting the metal tray sit on the small wooden table, as he sat down on the plush law chair, removing his cover up, letting it lay down on the chair's recline, laying down on it, putting his sunglasses on as he relaxed. Johnny nodded, walking to the lawn chair right next to Taeyong, sitting down, letting his orange swim trunk tighten around his thighs.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked, taking a glass of lemonade into his hand, taking a big gulp, a highly needed one.

Taeyong nodded, sighing once more, "Yes, Jaehyun just told me he might have to extend his trip for an extra month. His clients are becoming a bit stubborn and he really needs to make this deal happen." Taeyong said, his voice sounding a bit disappointed.

_"He must miss his husband" Johnny thought_

"May I ask what you and him do? I never got to ask, sorry if it's a bit intruding." Johnny said, feeling a little awkward, Taeyong waving him off, a simply action telling Johnny that it was fine.

"It's okay. Jaehyun works as an CFO for Oh Technology Company. A family owned business. They make firewalls, apps, and online video games." Taeyong explained, as he took the lonely glass of lemonade, taking a small sip from the pink paper straw.

"I used to work as a dancer, I mostly worked as a background dancer for musicals and sometimes taught a class. I stopped when I married Jaehyun, he told me it was for the best." Taeyong said, this time, it was a more sad voice speaking.

"Did you love dancing? Wait, why did he make you stop dancing?" Johnny asked, completely confused why Jaehyun wouldn't want Taeyong to dance, his slim frame looked like he could dance with his whole heart's content.

"He just didn't like the fact that was how I made my money, and since he's rich, it was "pointless" for me to dance as a career," Taeyong said with annoyance, he looked upset, "I loved dancing, it was my ultimate dream....but I met Jaehyun and he became my dream..." Taeyong trailed off, not sounding so sure if Jaehyun really was his dream. Johnny raised an eyebrow as he took another gulp of lemonade.

"Is he really your dream..." Johnny asked, without really thinking about it. Taeyong's head snapped to Johnny, and Johnny became tense, seeing Taeyong remov his sunglasses and letting it sit on his head again, sitting up, looking straight into Johnny's eyes.

Johnny expected Taeyong to smack him, I mean, he questioned his relationship with his husband but, Taeyong did something that Johnny never expected from him, Taeyong.... _shook his head_.

"He's not..." Taeyong said, in such a low and soft voice, obviously hiding some sort of pain, "H-He stopped being my dream months ago..." Taeyong said, this time, you can really hear the pain in his voice. Johnny placed his drink down, standing up to sit down on Taeyong's chair, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Taeyong who wrapped his arms around Johnny, he teared up. He then released the hot tears from his eyes, allowing it to fall from his face and soak into Johnny;s thin tee.

"I-I'm sorry..." Taeyong apologized, appearing as a mess to Johnny, crying over something that shouldn't be discussed. Johnny shook his head, rubbing his large hand on Taeyong's back, allowing Taeyong to continue to cry, "Don't be sorry, you can cry...it looks like you've been holding it in..." Johnny spoke in a gentle voice which made Taeyong's body turn into a puddle. He laid his head on Johnny's shoulder and softly cried, never cried about this properly for a long time.

"May I ask why he's not your dream anymore" Did he do something bad?" Johnny asked, continuing to rub Taeyong's back, helping the older one to let out his tears, Taeyong took a minute to respond, but nodded small into Johnny's shoulder.

"H-He..." Taeyong spoke, feeling a hard lump in his throat, not wanting to believe that it happened all those months ago, but it did and he can't deny it anymore, "H-He cheated on me...I saw him...in our bedroom...with another man..." Taeyong said, voice breaking as he cried harder into Johnny's shirt, remembering that day so vividly. 

He remembered coming home that day from running some errands, and returning home early when the errands were cut short due to some stores being closed. He stepped into his house, seeing the shoes of his husband at the frontdoor. He had a big smile as he shrugged off his boat winter coat, letting it hang on the coat hook, taking off his black boots as he made a beeline to the stairs, knowing his husband always took a small nap after work. Taeyong was so excited, giggling with excitement to kiss his lovely husband until he felt his stomach drop as he reached the top of the stairs, he heard....a moan.

And...it wasn't from Jaehyun.

Taeyong felt sick to his stomach, looking at the large brown doors that opened into their bedroom, he slowly walked towards. He truly hoped it wasn't what he thought, that he was just jumping to conclusions, but it was a lie. He creaked open the door and saw the crime. He put his hand over his mouth to cover his gasp, hot tears running down his eyes as he saw his amazing husband looming over and bright red headed man, who was moaning and withering under him as Jaehyun pounded his cock into the red haired man's ass. Taeyong heard the red haired man call Jaehyun's name and he knew exactly who it was. It was Jaehyun's secretary...Yuta. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to scream, he wanted to slap Jaehyun....he wanted to run away that day. But...he didn't.

It's been several months since that day and Taeyong has pushed it past his memories, wishing to never see it again. But, it was time for him to not deny it anymore. Taeyong believe that his husband still cheats, thinking Taeyong doesn't know but he does. And it continues to break him more and more each day knowing Jaehyun won't tell him he's cheating...and why he is...

Johnny hugged Taeyong tighter, pressing his strong body to Taeyong's slim one, making the older one know that Johnny was there for him, "I'm so sorry, taeyong. You don;t deserve that." Johnny said, blood boiling, wanting to deck Jaehyun in the face so bad.

Taeyong shook his head, allowing himself to calm down, "It's not your f-fault, Johnny." Taeyong said softly, thankful for the warm embrace from Johnny and how he kept him close. Taeyong needed this... _no...he needed Johnny..._

\---

A couple of weeks passed by, and Johnny and Taeyong gotten closer. The two would have longer talks by the pool as Johnny took his break. Taeyong tried to learn new drinks just for him and Johnny to enjoy. Anything from sangrias to orange pineapple smoothies to matcha milk tea. Johnny got to know more about Taeyong as well.

He learned that Taeyong was 28, six years older than him, that Taeyong has an older sister and was raised by a single mother. Taeyong also was a dancing major in college until he dropped out during his third year due to money issues. Johnny liked knowing more about Taeyong and that Taeyong was willing to tell him more as well.

It was roughly the fourth week since Johnny had been working, it was a scolding Saturday afternoon and Taeyong came out with two glasses pf what seemed like an alcoholic drink.

"Ooooh, what did you make?" Johnny asked, smiling at he saw the brightly orange liquid sloshing in a tall glass with some ice cubes, it looked fruity. Johnny been waiting for a drink for a while now. He's been tending the garden since he hasn't for a few days, seeing the flowers growing weeds made him want to plunk them out.

"Blood Orange cocktails." Taeyong said with a smile, the pretty pink lips that constantly teased Johnny to be kissed.

"I found this recipe on pinterest. It seemed delicious, so I gave it a go." Taeyong said, shrugging as he placed the metal tray down, letting the himself sit down on the plush lawn chair like always. 

Taeyong was dressed a bit different than Johnny was used to. He wore light wash demin hot shorts, it made his legs look _fantastic_ , it was accompanied by a simple dusty lavender muscle tee and a pair of white slides, with his usually white sunglasses that were perched on his silver hair. Johnny thought he looked gorgeous, i mean, he always looked gorgeous.

Johnny smiled brightly and took a seat on the lawn chair right next to Taeyong's. This has been the usual routine for the few weeks, them just sitting, drinking the beverages and just chatting. This time it was a bit different. It was almost time to go and Taeyong made the drinks a half hour before Johnny was suppose to spilt, which wasn't usual but happened sometimes. Johnny just sat there, sipping the cool citrus drink, taking the vodka that spiked the drink. The alcohol dancing on his tongue as he saw Taeyong take sips, completely different from Johnny's gulps.

"Is Jaehyun coming home soon?" Johnny asked, taking another gulp, remembering that Jaehyun said he would extend the trip another month but Taeyong said that it was a possibility that he could come home early since his clients are becoming more accepting to the deal.

"I don't know..." Taeyong sighed, taking another sip of the spiked orange drink, "He said he might but, he would probably just stay a month there to fuck Yuta." Taeyong said bitterly, but truthfully. Taeyong couldn't help but face the fact that it could be that. Jaehyun always had some reason to extend a business trip back in the past and now Taeyong knew why. 

Johnny choked on his drink, taken back by what Taeyong just said but it shouldn't shock him anymore. He knew Taeyong has been cheated on and continued to be cheated on by his horrible husband and sadly Sehun's older cousin for months now, probably years.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" Johnny felt guilty, frowning at his insensitive question and Taeyong shook his head, sitting up from his relaxed posture, looking at Johnny with gentle eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Johnny. It's not your fault that I'm being fucked over." Taeyong said sweetly, smiling at Johnny who was still stunned at his response.

"He decided to be an asshole and cheat on me. I guess I wasn't really worthy of him." Taeyong shrugged again, chuckling lowly at his comment. Taeyong couldn't help but think it was true. Jaehyun and him married after knowing each other for only 8 months, eloping and been together for 7 years now. Taeyong wasn't anything spectacular. He was a college drop out, with a part-time job as a dancer, he didn't have anything extravagant like his husband who was born into a rich and pristine family. Constantly wanting perfection. Taeyong was truly convinced that Jaehyun didn't marry him because of love, but to have some wrapped around his arm as eye candy. And it really broke Taeyong's heart.

"You're right..." Johnny nodded, looking at Taeyong, straight into his big doe eyes, "You aren't worthy of him..." Johnny said, it caused Taeyong's eyes to go wide as Johnny got down to his knees, kneeling right in front of Taeyong, placing his drink down and putting his large hands on the slim boy's knees, looking up at Taeyong as he stared into Johnny's facials.

"You are worth way more than him..." Johnny breathed, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest, completely thumping in his ears, "You deserve the fucking world, Taeyong..." Johnny said with a bright smile, chuckling softly, he couldn't believe what he was saying, how it was coming out smoothly like soften butter, "You gave up your passion...your dream...for him. To be with him because you loved him with your entire heart and he took advantage of that. He took advantage of your love, your care, and your happiness. He deserves to rot in a hole. But you...you deserve more...so much more than him..." Johnny said, honestly, he was breathless. He realized what he was saying and how each word was true. he wanted Taeyong to know he didn't deserve this, that he didn't deserve to be fucked over. 

"I do deserve more..." taeyong whispered, his lips quivering as he said those words, eyes still boring into Johnny's as they began to water slightly and Johnny just smiled gently at him, nodding. 

"Yes, you deserve more..." Johnny said, rubbing Taeyong's knees, reassuring the older one. Johnny was caught off guard as he felt Taeyong's hands get placed over his large ones. He felt the softness of his palm touch the roughness of his knuckles, it caused an electrical charge to run through his body.

"I...deserve you..." Taeyong said softly, looking at Johnny whose eyes widen, and he took the moment. Taeyong placed his small hands on Johnny's strong neck, interlocking his fingers over the taller's nape as he leaned down and pressed his pink lips to Johnny's, feeling a spark go off as the two clash lips. Taeyong shivered into the kiss, feeling so happy, feeling like this was the right choice.

Johnny's eyes widen even more as Taeyong's pretty lips clashed into his, feeling how soft them were against his. Johnny couldn't help but feel a spark and that's when Johnny took the initiative. 

Johnny latched his large hands onto the older's slim hips, standing up and hoisting the older one to his body. Taeyong yelped into the kiss as his slim legs wrapped around Johnny's waist, interlocking his ankles, insuring he won't fall, as Johnny moved his hands to Taeyong's ass, cupping it harshly as it made the older moan softly into the kiss, not wanting to part the kiss but Johnny had to.

Taeyong whimpered at the lost of warmth against his lips and opened his doe eyes, looking into Johnny's blown ones. _wow._ Taeyong thought. Johnny looked so handsome, way more handsome than he originally did. It turned Taeyong on so much.

"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" Johnny asked in a gentle tone. _baby._ _He's never been called baby before._ Jaehyun has always called Taeyong darling or sweetheart, never baby. And Taeyong loved it, he whimpered at the cute pet name, and nodded eagerly at Johnny. He really wanted to kiss Johnny again.

"Yes, yes, Johnny, I'm sure." He answered the younger, looking straight into Johnny's eyes, "I want to make love with you...I-I want you really bad..." Taeyong said, confident with a bit of a stutter. Taeyong knew he wanted Johnny, more than just sex, more than just some fling, he _wanted to be with Johnny._

"Please...love me..." Taeyong whispered and Johnny became whipped. 

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Taeyong's delicious lips, tasting slightly of blood orange and cherry? It must be his lip balm, it always made his lips look so pink and delectable.

"Okay, baby...Let's go make love..." Johnny nodded.

Johnny wrapped a strong arm under Taeyong's ass, and one around Taeyong's waist as he walked away from the pool and inside the contemporary house, Taeyong smiling softly against Johnny's neck, nuzzling into the crook and placing small kisses alone the younger's neck and jawline. Taeyong has never felt this happy in such a long time, it was like he was a reckless teenager again and he had a hot boyfriend who wanted to play with him.

Johnny made his way quickly through the small hallway, dining room, living room and front door to go up the stairs. He skipped every two steps and made it up quickly, making it up to the top of the stairs, seeing four different doors, not sure where to go.

"Right in front of you, love..." Taeyong whispered into Johnny's ear, kissing the shell of it, smiling softly as Johnny nodded and walked towards the big double doors. Johnny walked through them, seeing the large master bedroom.

The walls were a pristine white, a large window guided in the sun setting light as the sheer white curtains were to the side, the floors were a dark oak, it was adorned with minimalist art and some small plants on their dark oak dresser and shelves. The whole room just seemed too picture perfect...it didn't blossom anything with love.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Taeyong asked. Johnny didn't realized he hasn't moved for a while as his eyes wondered the large room, "Sorry baby, it's nothing..." Johnny shook his head, eyes scaping the room, "The room seems so...empty..." Johnny said.

Taeyong peaked his head up from Johnny's neck and he took a good look at the room, realizing that Johnny was right. The room was very bare, it didn't scream a happy married couple..it screamed single successful CFO, and it made him frown.

"Then, let's fill it..." Taeyong said, looking at Johnny with big doe eyes. He smiled as Johnny looked into his eyes as well, "Let's fill it with love..." Taeyong said it, eyes bearing tears as he realized as these days and weeks passed with Johnny working here. He's has been happier, more cheerful. He enjoyed having Johnny over and would get upset when the younger would have to leave. He started to like Johnny...no...he started to _love_ him. 

Johnny's mouth quirked up into a bright smile and he nodded, placing a soft kiss on Taeyong's cheek, "Yeah, let's fill it with love, baby." Johnny said, as he walked into the bedroom, kicking the door close as he placed Taeyong gently onto the white sheets. 

He looked down at the older, basking in how beautiful he looked on the sheets. Taeyong beautiful tanned skin contrasted with the white sheets. He looked like a sun-kissed angel and Johnny was ready to appreciate him.

Johnny leaned down, holding onto the lavender cloth, looking at Taeyong who nodded with a kind smile. Johnny took off the lavender shirt, looking at Taeyong's beautiful frame, he truly was mesmerized. Taeyong blushed under Johnny's intense gaze and instinctively tried to cover himself up with his slim arms but Johnny took hold of both wrists and pinned them to the white sheets, causing Taeyong to squeak and Johnny found it adorable.

"Don't hide yourself, baby. I'm just admiring you." Johnny said with a slight smirk, winking cutely at Taeyong who blushed even harder. Johnny let go of Taeyong;s wrists as he traveled his large hand down the slim arms, making the older shiver under his touch as those large hands made way to the older's collar bones. Fingertips ghosted over the sun-kissed skin. Johnny leaned down, letting one leg prompt on the bed, right beside Taeyong's hip as he kissed the soft, smooth skin of Taeyong's collar bone. Taeyong withered into the kiss, moaning softly at the action. He felt the younger's lips cascade around his collar bones and chest, feeling how the warm lips would leave burning marks, making Taeyong convulse into Johnny's touch. Johnny chuckled softly at Taeyong's actions and softly nipped at the tanned skin, seeing small purple-ish marks appear, tiny love bites appearing beautifully.

"Want more kisses, baby?" Johnny asked, picking his head up to see the older's head nodding eagerly. It caused him to chuckle again. Johnny leaned down and kisses Taeyong, moaning into the kiss as Taeyong tried to purse his tongue into his mouth, of course he allowed Taeyong to do so. He let his large hand run down Taeyong's chest and stomach, letting it land on top of Taeyong's denim shorts, long fingers unbuttoning the demin and sliding the zipper down. Taeyong moaned as Johnny began to take control of the kiss, roughly tugging down the denim material off the older's legs at the same time.

"D-Daddy...you too, t-take off your clothes..." Taeyong whimpered inbetween kisses. Johnny pulled away, eyes widen as he looked at a semi-wrecked Taeyong. he was breathing a bit hard and his pretty lips were puffy and red now, he looked so beautiful.

"Daddy?" Johnny questioned, he wasn't going to lie, he liked how it sounded off of Taeyong's lips, it definitely made him harder than usual. But, johnny was younger and wa slightly taken back.

"S-Sorry...: taeyong apologized, feeling his cheeks grow red and hot, realizing what he just said, "I-It's been my secret kink for a while..I've n-never said it until now..." Taeyong tried to explain but he just got more and more embarrassed. He said that to someone younger. Johnny just laughed and smiled sweetly at him. He felt the large hand go through his silver hair was Johnny looked at him with loving eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, baby." Johnny said, smiling still as bright, "I was just making sure that's what I heard, call me daddy all you want." Johnny said with a wink. Taeyong blushed even harder, his full face was probably red now as he nodded.

Johnny couldn't help but think how cute Taeyong was. He was a whole six years older but acted wayyyy younger than him, Johnny liked it alot. Johnny leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Taeyong's forehead and then removed his tank top, just for Taeyong.

Taeyong looked at Johnny as he did the action, seeing how Johnny's back muscles flexed as he took of the shirt, making Taeyong's dick become even harder. He loved how muscular and taut Johnny was. He looked like a big strong teddy bear and it was oddly turning Taeyong on more and more.

"Daddy, kisses..." Taeyong pouted as Johnny took his time, Johnny smiled and leaned down, allowing him and Taeyong to engulf into a passionate kiss again. Johnny slipped his hand down to his black swim trunks, slipping them off his toned legs, allowing the dark fabric to hit the dark oak floor, leaving him and Taeyong in just their underwear. 

Johnny slowly pulled away from Taeyong's lips, the older whined and Johnny thought it was the cutest thing ever, "Shh, baby, want to make you feel food, okay?" Johnny whispered into Taeyong's neck as he placed soft and open mouthed kisses along the older's slim neck, collar bones, and abdominal, leaving small nips and bites with caused Taeyong to whimper and moan. Johnny smirked against the tanned skin as he reached the waist band of Taeyong's white briefs. He pulled them down with one hand, allowing the flushed red organ to fly out of the white fabric, hitting older's stomach.

Taeyong hissed as he felt his hot member hit the cold air. He lifted his hips as Johnny pulled his briefs down his slim legs and onto the floor with the other discarded clothing. Johnny couldn't help but look at Taeyong's member. It was a decent length, maybe 5 inches. It was pale due to Taeyong's harsh tan line from the hot shorts he always wore. The tips was red and beading pre-cum from the slit. Johnny smiled at sight, happy to know that he did this to Taeyong.

He leanded down and placed soft kisses on top of Taeyong's thighs then directly onto his hot member, Taeyong groaning at the feeling of soft lips touching his sensitive member. He loved the feeling of Johnny's mouth on him. It was warm and sensual and you could feel the love and care through each kiss.

Johnny really wanted to take his time but he was hard and really wanted to take Taeyong. Johnny took Taeyong cock into his large hand, easily wrapping around the length completely and maneuvered his hand in slow flicks, soft lips wrapping around the hot, red tip, sucking softly at the sensitive head and Taeyong threw his head back, his back arching up from the bed. He panted at the feeling of Johnny's hot mouth on him, it made him feel so good, so pampered.

"O-Oh daddy...." Taeyong moaned as Johnny continued to give him a blowjob, his hand moved in harder and slightly faster flicks as he slowly took in more and more length into his mouth. He continued to do this action until he took in all Of Taeyong's length, Taeyong squirmed and buckled at the feeling of Johnny;s throat engulfing his whole length, it was hot and amazing, it made Taeyong so hard and sensitive that it heighten all his senses. Johnny had to place a firm hand on Taeyong's hip and thigh to keep the older from buckling more and more, causing Johnny to possibly choke.

"J-Johnny..f-fuck...i-it feels s-so g-good..." Taeyong moaned and gasped out as Johnny bobbed his head up and down Taeyong's length. Taeyong fisted his strong hand into Johnny's dark locks and another hand fisting the white sheets. He was in absolute bliss.

Johnny groaned into the sucking, loving the feeling of Taeyong hand gripping his hair was he continued to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue to the base of Taeyong's cock, wanting him to cum into his mouth.

"J-Johnny..c-coming!" Taeyong said, moaning loudly as he felt a familiar coil bubble in his stomach until it released itself, slim thighs clenching around Johnny's head, small hand gripping into the dark locks of the younger and the pristine sheets as Taeyong released himself into Johnny mouth and throat. Johnny felt the hot liquid slide down his throat, it was salty and thick, it made Johnny moan at the feeling. Taeyong released his thighs, feeling them shake and quiver as Johnny took his mouth off the sensitive organ. Taeyong was a panting mess, sweat beading down his forehead and chest as he never felt such a strong orgasm.

"Mmm, that was a goos treat.: Johnny said with a soft chuckle, licking his lips, flashing a sultry wink to Taeyong who blushed pink and giggled softly. "Shut up..." Taeyong said, breathless. Johnny smiled, leaning up to Taeyong and placing a soft kiss to his lips, letting the older taste himself.

"Do you still want to do more, baby? We can stop here if you're tired..." Johnny said, looking into Taeyong's eyes, letting his large hand rubbing against Taeyong;s right hips, thumb ghosting over the older's pelvic bone.

Taeyong simply pouted at Johnny, making his arms wrap around the younger's neck and shook his head, "I want to go all the way..." Taeyong said in a low voice, he stared into Johnny's big brown eyes, "I want to make love with you..." Taeyong said, leaning in and planting a soft kiss onto his lips and Johnny smiled into the kiss.

Johnny nodded as he pulled away from Taeyong's addictive lips. He swiped away a piece of silver hair that was stuck to his sweaty forehead, allowing it to comb up with the rest of his hair, "I need to warn you now, baby...I'm pretty big." Johnny told Taeyong who instantly moaned at the comment, Johnny couldn't help but chuckle at Taeyong's cute reaction. "I need you prepare you well, do you have any lube? condoms?" Johnny asked as his large hand ghosted around Taeyong's abdomen, butterflies forming inside the stomach.

"Yes, I have lube..." Taeyong said, biting his bottom lip, "But I don't want to wear condom...I wanna feel you..." He said in a softer tone, Johnny couldn't help but groan at that.

"Okay then, baby, get me the lube." Johnny said, pressing a chaste kiss to Taeyong's temple. The older turned over on his stomach and scurried to the other side of the bed, pulling open the dark oak side table, Taeyong looked into the simple bedside table and saw a bottle of lube and some disarrayed condoms. He picked up the bottle of lube, closing the drawer and turning over to face Johnny and his mouth instantly dropped open.

Taeyong's eyes traveled down Johnny's impressive torso and right below his pelvic bone. Taeyong gulped as he saw Johnny's member. It was _way_ bigger than his, even thicker than his, it caused a moan to develop in the back of his throat. He couldn't believe that it was going to be in you soon. Truthfully, ever since Taeyong had that talk with Johnny by the pool, Taeyong has been picturing Johnny's length, and he just _knew_ Johnny was no way near average and it had to have some of the most impressive cocks and Taeyong was right. His mouth was pooling with saliva as he stared at the thick length, begging to be touched as he was a flushed, pulsing, and red.

"Like what you see, angel?" Johnny asked, smirking at Taeyong's bewildered expression. All Taeyong could do was eagerly nod, he couldn't lie and say he didn't want to choke on his member.

"Y-You're so big..." Taeyong said, slowly crawling back to Johnny, sitting down on his bum, both legs on either side of his hips, looked straight at Johnny's member who was staring straight into his face, all red and sensitive.

"Yeah, I am." Johnny chuckled, he couldn't help but get harder at the fact that Taeyong was staring straight at his cock, eyes blown and lips slightly quivering, like he was waiting for permission to suck it.

"Want a taste, baby? Before daddy drills it into you?" Johnny bit back a smirk as he heard the older groan at his dirty talk.

"P-Please..." Taeyong begged, biting his lower lip as his big doe eyes looked up at Johnny's stern ones, showing desperation and want. Johnny couldn't say no. He smiled sweetly at Taeyong, letting his large hand caress Taeyong's cheek, thumb swiping over the soft skin as Taeyong nuzzled into Johnny's hand, loving the warmth and care.

"Okay, baby, you can have daddy's...lollipop..." Johnny really smirked this time as Taeyong let out a dirty moan. The older let go of the lube that was in his hand, tossing it aside as he shuffled closer to Johnny. He bit his lip as he saw the thick member right in front of his eyes, centimeters away from his mouth. 

Taeyong hesitantly took the impressive length into his hand, whimpering softly as his slim hand didn't connect as it wrapped completely around the cock, Taeyong couldn't help but get even more turned on, a second erection boiling up.

He leaned down on the member and placed a soft kiss on the red tip, Johnny groaned at the contact, throwing his head back and letting his large hand slip into the silvery locks of the older. Taeyong moaned at the hand, as he placed more kisses on the head, going down Johnny's shaft and back up the the redden tip. Taeyong decided he couldn't put this off any longer, he wrapped his pretty lips around the large head, tip of his tongue swiping over the slit, gathering the pre-cum that bundled on top of the head and he moaned around the thick length, Johnny's cum tasting salty and delicious.

Johnny moaned, biting his lip as he softly gripped the silver locks, looking down at Taeyong who's doe eyes were looking straight into Johnny's. They were darken and blown, absolutely covered with lust and love, and it made Johnny's heart swell.

"Fuck..you look so pretty, baby..." Johnny said, swiping some silver hair away from Taeyong's sweaty forehead with his free hand, "You look so pretty with daddy's cock in your mouth..the prettiest cockwarmer I have ever seen..." Johnny smiled as Taeyong moaned at the dirty talk, not used to something like that.

Taeyong wanted to impress Johnny even more. He lowered his lips, taking some more of the length, sucking harshly as he could only cover _a third_ of the massive length in his mouth, tears bearing in his eyes as Johnny's cock filled his mouth, almost hitting the back of Tae's throat.

"Oh fuck, baby...." Johnny moaned, pulling Taeyong's hair, causing the older to come off Johnny's cock, he pouted, big puffy lips and blown eyes looking up at Johnny. Johnny could see the gathering tears, "D-Daddy...why did you pull me off?" Taeyong asked, looking at Johnny who smiled sweetly at him. it really made Taeyong's heart flutter.

"As much as I love your pretty mouth around my cock..." Johnny leaned down and whispered into Taeyong's ear, "And it's truly a sight for sore eyes, baby..." Taeyong giggled softly, blushing at Johnny's compliment, "I really wanna fuck you and cum inside your cute little ass." Johnny said, pulling away from Taeyong's ear as he saw the cute shocked expression of the older, who looked extremely turned on by the request.

"Mmm, okay p-please do..." He whimpered as he laid back down on the pristine sheets, and Johnny smiled as how wanting Taeyong was.

"Good boy.." Johnny praised Taeyong who further blushed. Johnny lifted Taeyong's legs, causing the older to yelp, as Johnny bend him in half, hoisting Taeyong's hips up as Johnny knelt onto the bed, joining the older's legs together by the ankles with his strong hand as Johnny looked down at Taeyong's ass.

Taeyong has probably the prettiest hole Johnny has ever seen, it was pink and fluttering for Johnny's use, it caused the younger to smirk. Taeyong was confused at what was happening, never experiencing a position before.

"J-Johnny..what's h-hap-" Taeyong tried to speak but was caught off by a loud moan as he left Johnny lick a fat stride from his ass to his balls. It caused Taeyong to shake as he felt Johnny's skilled tongue lick and flick all over his pink hole. He withered, moaned, and even screamed as he felt Johnny's tongue flick over his hole, slowly pressing his tongue into the sucking muscle. Johnny even sucked, biting the soft globes of flesh that surrounded the muscle, making Taeyong wantonly moan, gripping the sheets as Johnny nipped and sucked at his lower region.

"You taste so fucking good, Taeyong..." Johnny groaned against Taeyong's ass, kissing the globe of flesh softly as Taeyong was panting at the new feeling. Taeyong never experienced this, he's never been eaten out of his bum before. Usually him and Jaehyun just go straight into sex, no foreplay, which always made upset Taeyong but he never complained it to Jaehyun's face.

"Okay, baby...I'm going to finger you and open you up nice and good for me.." Johnny said in such a gentle voice, his large hand was removed from Taeyong's ankles and let the older's back and bum lay on the bed again but legs still lifted in the air, support on Johnny's taut torso and shoulders, "I really don't want to hurt you..so, be patient with me, okay? I'll make you feel good." Johnny said, continuing his gentle tone and placing a meaningful kiss to Taeyong ankle.

Taeyong's heart was racing, not used to the tender love and care, Jaehyun was always rough and quick. It was hot...but never had much love when Taeyong gave it thought. He's never been pampered and cared for, never has gain so much attention with his body. Taeyong's heart felt so _full._

"Okay, Johnny..." Taeyong nodded slowly, smiling at the gentle giant who had a sweet smile lingering on his lips. Johnny grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and popped open the cap. He squirted a good amount onto three of his fingers, spreading it around, making sure they are nicely covered. He then trailed his fingers to the entrance of Taeyong's hole, pink, puffy, and fluttering even more after Johnny ate him out. "I'm going to insert a finger, tell me if you wanna stop, angel." Johnny said in a soft whisper, pressing another kiss to Taeyong's ankle and inserted his index finger into Taeyong's ass.

Taeyong moaned softly as how his walls were finally being stretched open, it been a while since it has. It felt much different than before, it actually felt good. It felt like a whole new experience and Taeyong loved every second of it.

"Mmm, stretch for me, okay angel?" Johnny said as he pumped his index finger slowly, not trying to scare Taeyong away with anything. Taeyong nodded and panted at the pumping. Johnny would slowly increase the speed, inserting another finger.

Taeyong was doing good until Johnyn entered his third finger, make the three curl and pump at an alarmingly fast and hard pace, making Taeyong squirm and shake at how amazing the feeling was. Johnny's fingertips who tease his prostate, making Taeyong go breathless in a matter of seconds. He was so close, he felt it as the coiling in his stomach came back.

"J-Johnny, c-cumming..." He rasped out as Johnny continued the fast and hard pace, not slowing down at all. Johnny smirked and pressed a soft kiss to the older's knee, "Cum for me, baby..." Johnny said and that was all Taeyong needed. He felt the coil unravel as his cock started to spurt out his cum, hot and slick ribbons of cloudy white shot out and onto his stomach and chest. Taeyong completely shook and shivered as he felt his cock cum without him touching it. It was truly a sensory overload.

Johnny pulled out his fingers slowly, knowing that Taeyong was very sensitive right now. He brought the slicked finger to his mouth, licking each digit one by one, tasting Taeyong on his tongue. It was delicious and he wanted more. He looked down at Taeyong and saw how exhausted the older was, it made Johnny really happy that he did that.

"Maybe we should stop there..." Johnny said, and Taeyong's eyes widen and he did the cutest pout he has ever seen, "B-But I wanna make love with you...w-with your cock in me..." Taeyong whimpered, really wanting to have Johnny. Johnny chuckled at how cute Taeyong was and how needy he was too.

"I know, baby, but another time. Look at you, you're so tired..." Johnny said, looking down at his wrecked angel. Taeyong was panting, as his blown eyes could barely stay open at all the stimulating activities the two just did.

"B-But..." Taeyong protested, he really didn't want Johnny to leave....

"I'm not going anywhere. baby..I'll stay the night if you want..." Johnny said with a sweet smile, Taeyong couldn't help but have the cutest grin get plastered on his lips s he nodded happily.

"Please...I wanna continue this tomorrow.." Taeyong said breathless and Johnny chuckled, nodding.

"Of course, baby." Johnny said, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to Taeyong lips which wanted more but Johnny had to pull away, "Let me get you a wet towel to clean you off, okay?" Johnny said and Taeyong tiredly nodded.

Johnny smiled, standing up from the bed and looked around the room to see a dark oak door right behind him. He walked to it, opening the door and seeing a large master bathroom, beautiful marble and dark oak. Johnny took a wash towel that was hanging and soaked it in some warm water. He then returned to a tired Taeyong who was still in the same position, legs down this time. Johnny smiled as he made his way to him and wiped the older's chest and stomach clean, Taeyong sighing at the relaxing rag.

"Thank you, Johnny..." Taeyong said in a very exhausted voice, but you can hear some happiness laced in the words.

Johnny smiled and placed another kiss on Taeyong's temple, "More like, I should thank you..." Johnny said, placing the rag on the bedside table, "I've never been happier than with you right here.." Johnny said with such confidence and truth.

Johnny really liked knowing he was right next to Taeyong, he was the one that made Taeyong feel good, that he was the one that made Taeyong happy. He liked being with him, he liked it alot. 

"Me neither.." Taeyong smiled, a pink blush creeping onto his cheeks, "I haven't been this happy in such a long time.." Taeyong said, lacing his lips with a truly happy smile as Johnny leaned down and kiss the smile.

The two were tired and wanted to just relax. Johnny helped Taeyong onto the bed properly, tucking the older into the white sheets, then himself, pulling the older to him as he made Taeyong's head rest on his strong chest as he laid his back down on the bed, Taeyong curling into Johnny, smiling into his chest.

"B-But you're still hard, right..." Taeyong asked, looking up at Johnny who simply nodded, "Yeah, but it's fine, angel...I can deal with it tomorrow." Johnny winked at Taeyong who flushed even redder, realizing what Johnny meant.

The two just laid there, chatting softly until they both started to drift off to sleep. Both in each other's arms, happy and in contempt. The two in a deep sleep that they didn't hear the front door open and close with a soft slam, business shoes shuffling off and large coat being hung on the coat-rack.

"Taeyong?" A voice called, and that voice...belonged to Jaehyun.

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> and i oop- lmao be prepared for more later this month! thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. mwah, love youuuuu


End file.
